Valentine's Morning
by Arcade Lackey
Summary: Just a bit of romance fluff/a lemon for Turbo and Roxie (set in Reload's timeline).


Valentine's Day, 1988. 6:55AM

Turbo glitched out of bed so as to make as little movement as possible, still in his grey pajama shirt and pants. He smiled warmly at Roxie's sleeping figure before quietly sneaking out of the room.

* * *

It wasn't often that Roxie awoke in bed by herself. Not since Turbo had moved in with her, at least. She extended her arms and legs wide to stretch everything at once, since she had the space to do so for a change. Her hair was a mess, much of it in her face, though she didn't care enough to fix it just yet. Fortunately for her, her hair didn't tangle easily despite how long and curly it was. She sat up, dressed in nothing more than a white t-shirt and panties.

A sweet aroma wafted into the room, which brought a smile to her face. Turbo didn't **always** cook for her, but it was often enough, and he was good at it. She wandered into the kitchen, the cold floor a minor discomfort to her bare feet.

Turbo was humming an old 70's song that she didn't quite recognize, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Roxie hugged him from behind, her arms wrapping around his stomach. She rested her head in the nook of his neck and said, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Turbo grinned as he scooped a vaguely heart-shaped pancake onto another 3 already sitting on a nearby plate which was resting on the counter to the left of the stove.

"Well enough, I suppose," Roxie answered as she played with his hair with one of her hands, though she continued embracing him, "Did you?"

"Better than usual," Turbo smiled.

"That's good.. Happy Valentine's Day," Roxie cooed as she rocked side to side slowly, "I see you remembered."

"I **never** forget this holiday," Turbo smirked. He turned off the stove and turned around, "You're beautiful as ever."

"Yeah, well my hair's still a mess," Roxie chuffed and blew at a few strands between her eyes.

"Well we've still got plenty of time before the arcade opens," Turbo said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He rested his hands on the sides of her waist.

"I suppose we could put all that time to good use," Roxie grinned. She rested her arms on his shoulders, leaned in slow, and briefly teased his lips with hers. "What do you think?"

Turbo winced mildly in pain from the heat of the stove after having accidentally stepped back into it. "I think that stoves are hot," he laughed sheepishly.

"Your butt okay?" Roxie snickered as she maneuvered her hands to 'check'.

"I'll live," Turbo chuckled as he tickled her stomach with both hands.

"Ah! **No**!" Roxie protested excitedly as she trapped his hands under her arms.

Turbo quite enjoyed exploiting Roxie's ticklishness, and this time was no different. Though somewhat constrained, he continued to tickle her as they both grinned like idiots.

"Turbs, the pancakes are gonna get cold."

"You weren't worried about that before."

"C'mon," Roxie laughed.

"Oh, alright," Turbo smirked as he finally relented.

Roxie tapped him on the nose with a finger, "Good."

"You still up for it?"

"Are **you** still 'up' for it?"

"Darn tootin', I am," Turbo grinned.

"Thought so," Roxie hummed as she grabbed his hand, pulled him into the living room and pushed him onto the sofa.

He sat down haphazardly with his arms draped along the top of the sofa's back with the same wide grin on his face.

Roxie eagerly sat on Turbo's lap in reverse, her knees pressing into the cushion at his sides. She slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt and beamed as she spread it open after undoing the last button.

Turbo lowered his arms so that Roxie could slide his shirt off the rest of the way and tear if off of him.

Roxie dropped Turbo's shirt on the cushion to her left as Turbo wrapped his arms around her back. She grinned and quickly tore off her own shirt, discarding it on top of Turbo's.

Turbo eagerly pecked at Roxie's lips when they came in reach, and his erection prodded upwards into her panties from within his pajama pants.

Roxie teased Turbo a little by rocking back and forth slowly on his groin. Her hair was even more of a mess now, though she quickly raked it out of her eyes. She untied the string of his pajama pants and Turbo slumped downward while pushing them off.

Turbo's manhood was already peeking through his boxer shorts, and the wait was becoming nearly unbearable for both of them.

Roxie took Turbo's member and guided it past her panties, not bothering to even take them off.

"Well **someone's** impatient," Turbo teased as he squeezed her hips. He couldn't help but lean his head back in pleasure as Roxie began slowly and repeatedly thrusting herself down his length.

"You looked like you couldn't stand waiting anymore," Roxie half-fibbed and pressed her hands down on his chest, continuing her slow, rhythmic thrusting. She would eventually relinquish control, but for now it was **her** turn.

"If you- say so," Turbo beamed, stifling a laugh. He wanted to turn her around right then and there to get a better 'handle' on things, but there were perks to this position that he couldn't deny. He traced his fingers up along her sides and leaned her down more so that his head was buried in her chest. Had he slumped down from his sitting position much further, he would risk sliding onto the floor. His back was almost completely flat against the cushion, and Roxie had her legs braced under his for balance. He shook his head side to side between her breasts, going, "Haaahhhhh!"

"Oh, **grow** up," Roxie laughed and lightly pulled Turbo's hair with one hand while using the other to hold herself up against the back of the sofa, "You are **such** a dork."

"And proud of it," Turbo boasted as he hugged her closer to his body as he sat up. He lovingly kissed her breasts, and with her cooperation, laid her down on her back.

Roxie smiled somewhat sheepishly as Turbo lumbered above her.

With one hand on the sofa cushion Roxie's head was resting on, Turbo held himself up while using the other to pull down her panties. He dropped them on the floor and trailed kisses down her chest, then her stomach, stopping between her thighs. It wasn't his first time down there by any means, and she would occasionally, though rarely, return the favor as long as he promised not to finish then and there.

Roxie shuddered with pleasure as Turbo began to lap at her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping his face lightly pinned in place as he continued to work.

Turbo eagerly burrowed his tongue inside and moved it around just the way she liked it.

"Mm~," Roxie moaned as she arched her back slightly. She knew he wouldn't do this for long, wanting to take care of himself as well, but she was going to enjoy **every** second of it while it lasted.

Turbo eventually stopped and slid down his boxers, kicking them off the rest of the way. He braced one knee on the sofa, his other leg firmly supporting the rest of his weight, and maneuvered himself between Roxie's thighs, entering her slowly as he lowered his body closer to hers.

Roxie wasn't the biggest fan of kissing after oral, but she didn't want to ruin the moment by pushing Turbo's face away when he wanted to kiss either. It wasn't bad or anything. And it didn't bother **him** in the slightest. It was more just the thought of it that was off-putting than anything.

Turbo grabbed one of Roxie's legs as she spread them wide for him. His other hand was firmly planted at her side as he kissed at her neck and shoulder. Any complaints she had quickly faded from her mind as he continued thrusting deep into her. As the minutes went by he thrusted harder, and faster, visibly pushing his limits.

Roxie let out muffled moans through her nose and gripped the back and armrest of the sofa tightly in her hands. She felt herself losing what little control she held onto and her fingers dug deeper into the sofa in a mix of frustration and pure ecstasy. As she finished climaxing, she felt the unmistakable sensation of him doing the same.

Turbo pressed his forehead heavily onto Roxie's shoulder and all but stopped moving, having slowed to a crawl. He breathed in deep, exhausted breaths as he struggled to not outright collapse. His legs burned from overexertion and his arm felt weak from holding himself up.

Roxie patted Turbo's head and pulled him down, allowing him to relax. "I guess I 'won' this time.."

"Oh no~. Not second place~," Turbo chuckled as Roxie slid over a little towards the edge of the sofa so he could lay down more comfortably.

"We shouldn't get **too** comfortable," Roxie warned as she played with the fingers on one of his hands, "Those pancakes are gonna end up going to waste."

As soon as Roxie's words reached Turbo's brain, his stomach growled. He slapped his stomach with the back of his other hand and beamed at her, "Don't worry, we've still got plenty of time."


End file.
